To The Moon and Back
by lpdrunknmunky
Summary: Pressure can have a strange affect on people. Sometimes all you need is a little push to realize how you really feel about someone. IchiIshi, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, sorry, sorry I had to delete and repost 'cause I forgot some important stuff (like the disclaimer)

**Rated: **T for language mostly

**Warnings:** None...yet...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach sighs

My first fanfic so be nice. Enjoy! XD

"Urahara-san, what is the meaning of this?" the Quincy politely demanded, banging a pale fist against the thick stone door, alongside an equally over-zealously door-pounding Ichigo.

"Oy! Urahara! This isn't funny! I've got better things to do than spend a week in this stupid room with a stupid, pig-headed, overbearing, ass!"

Ishida scowled and glowered at the offensively outraged shinigami but said nothing as the more important matter at hand was the one that threatened to attack him with mindless panic. Urahara had taken it upon himself to lock the two quarrelsome teens in an underground reiatsu-shielded room, which he had of course built himself overnight for the specific purpose of providing a comfortable parlor to chat in or a place they could fight in and not kill each other or break free of.

"I must insist. You two will either make up and see eye to eye before I'll let either of you out of there," he chimed with his usually trilling speech through the door, "You've no reason to worry, though, I've provided every comfort for you two to be able to make peace and enjoy yourselves in the lap of luxury." If he had been able to see him, Ichigo knew Urahara would be grinning like a fool, holding that stupid fan over his annoyingly unreadable visage. Ichigo wanted to punch through the wall just so he could smack the stupid grin from its smug little perch on the blond man's face.

Too goddamned bad it was school break and his father didn't give a shit where he was, Ishida thought, no one would even know he'd been kidnapped. He also knew enough about Ichigo's family that he wouldn't be expecting any help, due to Isshin's 'hands-off' child-rearing technique. They were shit out of luck, as the phrase goes. He sighed.

Ichigo noticed he was left banging in solitude and turned to see Ishida fall into a very over-stuffed couch with a small 'humph' of air being forced from fluffed cotton cushions. He scowled at the surrender and pounded with renewed vigor and a fresh string of curses and threats. He knew Urahara was already gone but he couldn't accept the horrific situation as maturely as Ishida apparently could, just yet, not when he was so pissed at the guy.

It started rather innocently two weeks ago when Ichigo had offhandedly invited Ishida to lunch, as he sometimes did, just for kicks, but when the Quincy gave his usual polite, "I refuse," the answer held a degree of cold malice that made Ichigo both annoyed and confused. When inquiring as the cause of the sudden vehemence Ichigo received an accusing icy glasses-glare that suggested his ignorance was unacceptably typical and shortsighted. As Ichigo later learned, for he was indeed ignorant at the time, Ishida had been plagued with very strange feelings that he insisted were brought on by Ichigo's unconscious flirting. Not usually one to be highly aware of his friends' innermost emotions, Ichigo had been persistent in his denial of any such playful activity toward the archer, not realizing until too late that the accusation was Ishida's way of letting Ichigo know how he might or might not feel about him—in that way.

Since then things between them had become exponentially hostile. The pair were prone to argue bitterly over any little thing they vaguely disagreed on, until at one point late one recent evening the two happened to meet while tracking the same hollow. The execution became a contest between the adrenaline-filled boys. Once said hollow was extinguished and the two naturally disagreed as to who was the victor, they were reduced to bellowing incessantly at one another in the middle of the dark, deserted alleyway. Their commotion finally dulled as icy and flaming daggers were flung from Ishida's and Ichigo's eyes, respectively. The two were a curse away from trading blows. Luckily Urahara was nearby to intervene.

The sneaky and ever-shifty Urahara, after having witnessed such a scene, decided to do what he does best and interfere on their behalf, for their own good of course. He had no concrete evidence as yet but he suspected the boys were equally dishonest with themselves and one another on the subject of just how they viewed, or would like to view, their relationship. Thus the devious scheme was hatched!

"GOD DAMN URAHARA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU JERK!" Ichigo bellowed one last time before giving in with a final frustrated punch to the door and collapsing onto the nearest seat in defeat with a huff. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, scowling.

"You just wait 'til I get outta here, you presumptuous bastard," he muttered to himself.

He heard a sigh and glanced up, his scowl somewhat reinforced by his anger, and glared at a lounging Ishida. He had kicked off his annoyingly stylish shoes and sunk his thin frame into the plump cushions, looking utterly relaxed.

"Oy, aren't you gonna say something smart-ass like 'I told you so' or some shit?" Ishida ignored him. "Oy, I'm talkin' to you, goddammit! Least you can do is gimme a response, unless you like having the shit kicked out of you!" Ichigo didn't remember why he felt like hurting Ishida but he suddenly realized how very much unlike him it was to want to inflict pain, even if it was on the pompous wise-ass. He reconsidered his anger, seeking the root of his hatred. He couldn't remember.

"Are you such a blithering idiot that you will continue to escalate this predicament, furthering our confinement, by holding a stupid grudge that you probably don't even remember the original cause of?" As usual, Ishida's intuition had hit the nail on the head. This only made Ichigo angrier, though he knew he was right. He couldn't help but bristle at the cold, arrogant tone.

"Well forgive me if I'm not the sensitive fucking pansy you are," he began, "excuse me for being a real guy, ya whiny little brat!"

Before Ichigo felt the rush of air pass him the Quincy had Ichigo's throat in his firm, punishing grip. Harsh, unforgiving glasses glared down at the startled boy. Ichigo felt his grip on reality begin to blur as Ishida's powerful thumb blocked the main passage of blood to his over-heated brain. Ishida let go just as Ichigo's eyes fluttered, almost closing. Although his fury had by no means abated, he had no intention of becoming a murderer. He stepped back, fuming but already resentful of his hasty, violent action.

As Ichigo gasped and reddened with the return of cerebral blood flow, his lips curled into a feral snarl. He leaped upon the unsuspecting boy and flung them to the lusciously carpeted floor. Ishida's glasses flew askew as they toppled in a heap. A soft 'oof' pushed through the pale lips upon impact. Ishida was so shocked that for the nonce his anger dissipated, replaced by confusion and fear. How had a simple misunderstanding come to this, he thought, desperately trying to understand how two friends could become such enemies in such a short time. He must've had a pretty pathetic look on his face, the way Kurosaki wasn't smashing his face in at the moment, but rather, looking rather confusedly down from his awkward stance astride Ishida.

Ichigo watched as the melancholy confusion on the features below him turned to self-loathing and sorrowful regret. That sucked whatever fire remained in the pit of hate from him. He adopted his own look of forlorn as he retreated from over the stilled boy, sitting back on his legs and looking ashamedly away. He felt like such a jerk.

"Kurosaki, I owe you a long overdue apology from that day at lunch," Ishida quietly confessed, "And I won't keep trying to hate you because I can't face... I'll understand if you hate me, but I won't fight you anymore."

Ichigo didn't raise his head or look at Ishida, didn't respond at all. He knew how he felt but he couldn't face it, either. He'd wanted to just pretend it was some stupid phase and let it go away but when it just got worse he got angry and he took it out on the reason he felt so confused. He looked up at the magenta-colored wall and sighed. He stood and walked away from the prone form he'd come to want so badly, especially in the middle of the night when he'd had one of _those_ dreams. But it wasn't just physical. Ichigo had wanted to spend more and more time just talking with the bespectacled boy, about everything or nothing, he didn't care, as long as he got to hear that melodious voice chatting idly to him. It made him feel at peace just to be in the archer's presence. He especially loved hearing the little things Ishida let slip out about how he felt when something happened to him or just what he did the other day. It wasn't infatuation or puppy-love, he knew. It was love.

Standing as he was, lost deeply in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the Quincy stood and gingerly approached him. He almost cried out in surprise when he felt a delicate hand slide over his shoulder tentatively. Ichigo slowly turned and looked into those beautiful pools of azure light. The vulnerable look of questioning made Ichigo's heart melt in his heaving chest. He was so sure he would be hurt if he tried to love Uryuu. He couldn't bear that. But he couldn't bear that look, either.

"Ichigo," but whatever heartfelt words Ishida had prepared were silenced as Ichigo raised a shaking hand to stroke his angular face. Ishida sighed and closed his eyes at the gentle touch, leaning into the unexpected warmth. The hand glided through silky black hair to rest at the back of Ishida's head, holding it for the even more unexpected kiss that followed. Ishida knew Ichigo would be nice to kiss but he had no idea how tender and inviting those lips could be.

"Mmm..." Ishida sighed into the kiss, parting his lips to deepen the kiss, wishing it would never end, feeling the blissful elation he'd scolded himself for dreaming of a thousand times. He leaned into the firm warmth of Ichigo's body as strong arms encircled his waist. When Ichigo added his dexterous tongue to the equation Ishida felt his knees weaken and clasped onto the taller boy's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing to the floor in mild ecstasy. His body began to shiver from the close contact and sheer wonder of the situation. Ichigo clasped tightly to Ishida to help steady him and smirked at the very positive affect his inexperienced, but attentive, mouth was having on the magnificent boy.

When the kiss did finally end it was all Uryuu could do not to whimper in disappointment. They locked eyes and spoke volumes to each other in seconds, leaving no doubt about the depth their love reached. _To the moon and back, _that look said.

Uryuu rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder, willing his heart not to burst with this feeling, but to use it to grow and expand, all the better to fill it up with Ichigo.

All those stupid fights had been masking this. They were such idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Explicit, sort of, yaoi, so beware!

**Rating: **M!!!

Sorry it took me like 3 weeks to update, this was really difficult for some reason...

"Wonderful!" Urahara cheerfully called from the open doorway. The two boys separated from their embrace and gaped at the man in shock. "Oh don't mind me," he continued, "I just came to let you out, seeing as how you've made up with each other." He grinned and turned to stride back down the narrow hallway he came from.

They stared at the open door long after Urahara disappeared. They felt violated. Had he been listening in the entire time?

"Bastard," Ichigo growled, But then he saw Ishida's bright red face and his anger was gone, replaced with affection and humor.

"You are so red!" he cackled and pointed at the gaping boy, bending slightly at the waist in his effort to control his laughter.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki," Ishida growled, half-threateningly. Ichigo stopped laughing and got a somewhat serious look on his face before asking, "Do you want to?" and bursting out anew as the shocked look returned to the pale face.

Ishida's cheeks deepened to crimson at that, watching Ichigo slowly sink from the silent laughs shaking his frame. When he collapsed on the floor, lightly kicking his feet for an instant, Ishida couldn't help but smile in shared humor. It was a bit funny, he thought. He kicked the rolling boy.

"Get up, you spaz, let's get out of this hole," he said and proceeded to leave the room. Urahara had gone to all this trouble to see that they made up, but Ishida wondered if the crazy ex-shinigami had known they wouldn't take long to work it out. He had stayed to listen, after all, so he obviously didn't expect a very long wait. If so, why go to the trouble of this room and all the lavish furnishings, he mused as he walked down the narrow hallway. Maybe Urahara wasn't being completely honest with them about it.

Ishida turned and saw Ichigo watching him thoughtfully as he followed. Upon detection the orange-haired boy blinked and grinned foolishly, closing the distance between them to walk beside Ishida.

Ichigo shook his head. He'd never imagined Urahara would be really useful for once but, he had to hand it to him, he really knew how to bring the best out in someone. Whether it was helping Ichigo become a shinigami again or become friends (and more) with Ishida again, he really knew his stuff.

The two emerged into the shop from a trapdoor and were joined by a furious-looking Yoruichi, having just been yelling her head off at Urahara, apparently, and was in the process of rescuing them when her eyes fell on them. She relaxed at once, softening with relief. Ishida suspected she hadn't thought they'd make up, opting to beat each other to death instead.

"Ichigo, Ishida, are you all right?" her voice was filled with concern. At their nods she returned a nod of her own and rounded on Urahara again, scolding him with enough ferocity to singe with mere words. He took it like a veteran.

When she finally left them Urahara cautiously approached, shielded behind his fan for extra safety. "Ne, Ishida-san, Kurosaki-san, are you feeling at all forgiving or should I run now," he half-joked, watching their expressions carefully.

Ichigo just shrugged and looked bored, not feeling the need to either thank or injure the man at the moment. Ishida glared but held his tongue, following Ichigo's uncharacteristically mature example. He gazed out the shop window and muttered something like, "Should kill you but... feeling generous..." and walked out of the shop. Ichigo followed suit, not wanting to part with his new more-than-friend just yet.

The two walked in silence for a while before Ishida shared his musings about the too-convenient room and it's utter lack of practicality. Ichigo hadn't noticed (he'd been too busy thinking about Ishida) so he had nothing to add to the discussion, simply agreeing that it was odd. Ishida let it go, for now. He knew his curiosity wouldn't let him forget it so he'd have to bring it up with Urahara sometime, but it could wait. He had a new situation to explore.

Ishida glanced at the redhead's profile, examining him as he had never let himself before. He noted the scowl was somewhat receded, but not totally gone, above those warm amber eyes. He subconsciously began plotting ways to make that scowl disappear completely. He stopped those thoughts immediately after an image of Ichigo laying beneath him popped into his mind. He blushed and looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had.

"What's this that's got you blushing, looking at me," Ichigo teased, walking a little closer and smirking as Ishida faltered a step to avoid imminent collision. He pushed his glasses up and ignored the question, lengthening his stride.

"I'm gonna follow you home, okay?" he told, more than asked Ishida in a quiet tone.

Ishida didn't respond, focusing on keeping his heart from shooting up into his throat at the implications of this arrangement.

They reached the small apartment just as the sun was setting, streaking a royal purple, vibrant orange, and passionate red across the sky behind them. Ishida struggled not to fumble his keys from the ridiculous nervousness he felt, mostly due to Ichigo standing less than half a foot beside him. He could feel the shinigami's warm breath on his neck and he fought back the sigh that almost escaped his lips. Finally opening the door and carefully locking it behind him, he avoided the intense gaze he felt on his face. If he looked into those eyes, the expression he knew would be there would break his resolve in an instant, so he did not look.

Ichigo sensed the resistance and snaked his arm around the boy's waist, drawing him near enough to tilt his chin up and gaze into those beautiful azure depths. Uryuu sighed against the slightly parted lips just before they made contact with his own. Their world narrowed around them, encompassing only each other in the perfect moment, leaving them breathless but too eager to part for air. Their tongues meekly met and began searching around for the places that would make the other moan the loudest.

When Uryuu felt he would soon faint from lack of respiration he finally broke the kiss, leaning against Ichigo and dropping his head on the strong shoulder. They panted warm breath on each other's necks until they felt they had regained enough control to make eye contact. The precious look on Uryuu's face made Ichigo desperately reconnect the sacred kiss, just for a moment.

Ishida placed a hand firmly on Ichigo's chest, preventing further kisses from him but finding himself incapable of wrenching himself from the warm embrace. He had something to say and he had to say it before they both lost their senses in desire.

"Ichigo," he breathed, "I think we're going too fast."

Ichigo reluctantly released him and took a step back, understanding where Ishida was coming from but feeling disappointed anyway. He nodded and gazed at his feet, feeling out of place and awkward. Ishida noticed this and put his exceptional brilliance to good use for once.

"You can stay and just hang out if you like," he offered, hoping he hadn't hurt him enough to tear the delicate bond they'd just created. He let his hope show on his features as Ichigo looked at him. He looked reassured but still a little down so Ishida added, "And maybe you can even stay the night," as he brushed passed Ichigo and went into the kitchen. Ichigo grinned at that and happily followed the brunette to the other room.

Ishida cooked up a scrumptious meal in no time that had Ichigo scarfing down and practically inhaling his food.

"Nee, Ishida, why didn't you ever say you could cook this good?" Ichigo mumbled around a liberal mouthful, "If I'd known I probably would've come over sooner," he swallowed and grinned.

"Arigato," Ishida mumbled, finishing his last bite and placing the dish in the sink and went into the living room. Ichigo soon followed, wondering how he'd manage to keep his hands off the person he'd been secretly fantasizing about for weeks, now that he knew Ishida was willing to reciprocate.

Ichigo joined Uryuu on the black love seat in front of the TV, careful not to appear too eager. He had no need to worry, though, as Ishida was fighting a losing battle with his own lustful instincts and clinging desperately to his lingering shreds of common sense.

_If we jump right into the physical part without developing a foundation of respect and personal limits..._ his chain of thought was broken as he realized something: they'd already made a foundation. They'd been friends and comrades, fighting side by side on the battlefield since the second day they met. What more could they possibly do to consolidate such a strong mutual respect?

As if a flood were released by the epiphany, Uryuu felt his overwhelming attraction to the oblivious boy next to him wash over him and eradicate his remaining inhibitions. He pounced on the unsuspecting shinigami, pinning half of him to the couch in one fluid motion. Ichigo squawked in surprise, resisting at first, but when he saw the look of ravenous desire on the face above his he melted.

Their lips met and opened instantly as eyes closed, allowing tongues to dance and duel as hands slid under shirts and moans greeted heated ears. Pale, slim fingers traversed smooth stomach muscles and grazed warm, sensitive skin. Strong, tan hands slid their way around a silky waist and up a shivering back, pulling the smaller body close. When bare bellies met the kiss was broken in the wake of twin gasps at the new, mind-blowing sensation. Ichigo recovered first and took the opportunity to curl a wet tongue around a warm ear, nibbling it gently when he heard the resulting groan.

"Ichigo," Uryuu breathed, mind a blissful blank.

"Uryuu," Ichigo murmured around the flesh between his teeth.

The sensation of teeth, tongue, hot breath, and his given name on his ear was too much for Ishida. He let out a growling moan deep in his throat and thrust into Ichigo seductively, biting down on the shoulder below him. Ichigo lost the ear in lieu of this new development and almost lost much more but was just sentient enough not to lose control.

"Aaah, Uryuu, don't do that again, I'm gonna..." but he did do it again, kissing and sucking along the column of Ichigo's throat, running his fingers over Ichigo's chest. Ichigo returned the thrust instinctively and went over the edge, groaning into the silky midnight blue hair against his face.

"Oops," Ishida mumbled in a tone that suggested there were no such things as accidents.

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed through passion-clenched teeth as a hand was teasingly slid over his crotch. He'd had enough of this.

Before Uryuu knew what hit him he fell to the floor with a soft thump on the soft blue carpet beside the couch, looking up into fierce amber eyes as he realized Ichigo was straddling him. His wrists were pressed firmly into the carpet above his head by one tan hand as the other found its way to the zipper on his shirt. For one long second the only sound was that of two panting bodies and metal sliding over metal, revealing a strong, lithe chest.

Ishida arched into the warm touch on his virgin skin, biting his lip to stifle the sounds he knew would drive Ichigo to more rash measures. He felt a hand rip his belt out of its buckle and unbutton his pants, unable to restrain his vocal cords any longer when hot fingers met hard, throbbing flesh. Before the last of the sound could pass Ishida's lips Ichigo had his hand wrapped firmly around the liberated appendage, stroking gently as he'd done with himself many times before. It was Ishida's turn to lose control. He thrust into the warm hand and came, grunting lightly from frustration and bliss.

Ichigo smirked down at the helpless boy's elated expression, pleased now that he'd returned the favor but too turned on to leave it at that.

"God, Uryuu, you're so fucking hot," he released the wrists above him in favor of a lower, more intimate position over the heaving brunette. He removed his own shirt and gasped in shock and pleasure as he felt Ishida's dexterous fingers ridding Ichigo of his restricting pants and underwear. He looked down into deep cerulean depths and closed the distance for another passionate kiss. But it didn't last long, they were already gasping for breath as it was. All they could manage were short, fierce pecks, licks, and nips as hands continued to roam over heated skin.

"You wanna be uke or seme, Uryuu?" Ichigo half-jokingly asked the amazing creature below him. Ishida laughed between pants until he realized Ichigo was mostly serious. He felt fear and apprehension wriggle in his stomach at the thought. He'd never even kissed before, how could he have sex? Then he realized what he'd just been doing and wondered what exactly he'd had in mind, if not sex. Removing Ichigo's pants had just been instinct, really, no thought behind it. Maybe he could do this.

Ichigo recognized the emotions Ishida was feeling and quickly receded, leaning on his arm next to him and waiting for the boy to say something. When the silence grew unbearable ridiculously quickly, Ichigo began to feel awkward and, well, _naked_. He wanted to get dressed and sit in a corner with his arms around his legs but just before he decided whether or not to follow through, Ishida spoke.

"Ichigo," he turned to look into the other's eyes, "Can we do this?"

It seemed like a silly question at first but Ichigo gave it the consideration it deserved and thought it over carefully. Of course they could, he thought, they _had _to, didn't they? They needed to. Then he realized that his thoughts were being directly influenced by his hormones and frowned, reconstructing his thought process to omit the lust he knew had nothing to do with consideration.

"We can, but I'm not absolutely positive we should—just yet," he said with his eyes closed, concentrating on getting the words out right, "We—maybe we should wait a little while or something, I don't know," he lay down on his back and sighed.

"Do you want to?" came the quiet reply.

Ichigo snorted, incredulous at the apparent insecurity he never believed existed in Ishida, proud Quincy, I'll-shoot-an-arrow-through-you Ishida, "What the hell, Uryuu? You saying that this," he motioned below his waist, "isn't proof enough of my intentions?"

Glancing down at the still considerable evidence and knowing he was in a similar state of arousal relieved most of his doubts, but he couldn't help feeling a little uneasy. Two novices couldn't possibly get it right the first time, there would be—complications—wouldn't there? But whether they waited or not they still wouldn't be any more experienced.

"Let's do it, Ichigo," he said resolutely, "Let's just do it and if it doesn't work out the first time...we can just try again."

Ichigo was speechless for a moment, excited by the thought but just as hesitant as Ishida. Then he made up his mind, "Yeah, let's do it. But let's move to your bed first, nee?" he said with a suggestive smirk.

The bed was cold for about five seconds before the considerable heat of the two boys making out on it made it lusciously warm and inviting. Gasps and moans echoed around the small bedroom as the two became a little better acquainted with one another's bodies. The time quickly came when just touching and kissing was not enough and the two separated slowly, regretfully.

"You got--" Ichigo murmured over an ear.

"Yeah," Ishida blushed, "Over here," he said as he quickly retrieved a small bottle from his bedside drawer, sliding gracefully back onto the bed to rest beside Ichigo, who was resting his head on his elbow and gazing adoringly at the flustered brunette.

"Did you ever think of me when you—you know..." Ichigo quietly asked while stroking the lean chest before him.

"Did I imagine fucking you when I touched myself? Yes, every time... for a long time," the blatant confession caught Ichigo off guard. Ishida smirked when the shocked boy stopped touching him; he liked an out of control Ichigo, a _submissive _Ichigo would be _bliss_. Throwing his weight against the slightly wider chest, Ishida gained a position above him easily, taking the liberty of continuing the foreplay with teeth, lips, tongue, and hands.

"Mm, Uryuu, why are you so good at this?" Ichigo cooed in bliss.

"'Mnot," he muttered around the bit of flesh he was sucking, "You're just too easy to arouse."

"Bullshit. You've been practicing or something, haven't you? You just knew I'd come around and you were just waiting unti—aaaah, shit, do that again!"

"What, this?" his efforts were rewarded with a deep groan and a thrust of hips below him, "You seem to like that...how's this?"

"God, yes! Just whatever you do don't you dare stop or I swear I'm gonna die right here on your bed," Ichigo was writhing satisfactorily for Ishida, responding nicely to the brunette's inventive foreplay.

"As to your earlier question, Ichigo," the shinigami gasped and shivered at Ishida's latest trick, "I think that this time I would like to be _seme_, if that's all right with you." Being the thorough, focused person he was he figured the best chance of success at this sex thing was if he was leading it.

Whatever minor objections Ichigo might have had were completely obliterated by the wonderful sensation Ishida was creating with his agile fingers. He merely nodded once and continued to spiral through the amazing sensations his body was experiencing.

Ishida smirked and felt a shiver of desire at the almost instantaneous consent. He reached for the bottle he had retrieved earlier and, liberally using its content, began the most necessary step for sex with Ichigo.

_Slowly, carefully. Distract him, tease him just right so he won't even feel it. _Uryuu counseled himself to keep control. If he was seme first he had to do it right or Ichigo would never let him do it again. _Just a bit more._ He could feel the shinigami relaxing more and more with each breath.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo moaned at him, eyes closed tight in bliss, "Uryuu come _on _already!"

With that Ishida's remaining resolve was shattered into a million tiny pieces that he didn't care to collect, much less glue back together. In he went and out came a couple of gasps as a pair of eyes closed and another pair flew open, slowly closing again a millisecond later. Vocal cords thrummed and vibrated as a rhythm was established by the graceful Quincy. Reiatsu swirled and zinged around the pair, causing a feeling something like electricity and something like a hot tub to add to the experience. The intensity was far too much for either to endure for very long, however, and the two reached their peak mere minutes after beginning.

With gasping cries and erratic panting the two boys collapsed onto the small bed together, struggling to regain their breath. After having recovered somewhat, Ichigo felt the oddest urge. He turned to Ishida, noting the beautiful expression of euphoric calm on his usually impassive visage, and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close and snuggling into the crevice of his pale neck.

Ishida was surprised at first but then deeply pleased when he realized what Ichigo was doing. _He's cuddling me! After sex! I never imagined Kurosaki Ichigo would be such a snuggly teddy bear._ He smiled and hugged back, sighing into soft orange hair.

They fell asleep in each others' arms.

**A/N: **Sooooo sappy but I love it!


End file.
